


The Photographer

by wallstoothin



Series: Sukea- The Time Traveling Photographer [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: "my name is Shisui not sushi damnit", Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Future Kakashi want everyone to sing Kumbaya, Genma is in charge of that, I messed up tagging three times already, I wrote this instead of going to prom, It's 80 percent obito Kakashi and Minato, Itachi is in potty training, Just wait until the kids turn 12, My First Fanfic, Obito is done with Sukea BS, Sukea and Kushina are partners in crime, Sukea just created a baby ANBU squad, Sukea made a blackmail book, Sukea will teach them the art of porn, Team Ro jr, There's two kakashi in one place, Time Travel Fix-It, Wow Konaha have to fight against a prank war too, but the people there scares me, i would do ff.net, it was nice knowing Minato's sanity, kakashi time travel in disguise, minato is a saint, praise be minato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstoothin/pseuds/wallstoothin
Summary: The strange boy with brown hair and purple marking over his eyes would not leave Obito alone. At this rate he would rather be hanging out with the jerk Kakashi than be with him.





	1. 1

"You will not disgrace our clan any further , you are to take your photo seriously, Do you understand !"

The young boy sigh finally taking the finger off his ears after another lecture from his clan. It was only a week after the exam. If he hears one more lecture the boy swears that he will go deaf or worse his ears will fall out with no way to glue them on his head.

"Obito , Do you understand?"

"Yes, Yes Uncle." The boy said waving his hands dismissively . He was once again receiving another lecture from his family, he spare another glance  at the man yelling at him. Well almost family. He have no idea who the person lecturing him is. His cousin? His great Uncle twice removed ? He have no idea, the man was just someone his grandmother asked to set him straight. 

The Uchiha this, the Uchiha that. All of the manner and expectation blah blah blah. Obito glanced over at the clock behind the lecturing man. Today was the deadline for the genin application . In which newly graduates from the academy finally get their identification number as well as an updated photo for their files for their jounin teacher to see. 

Then it's team placement. 

From what the clock read he still have another hour before he have to take his picture. But his uncle doesn't know that. With a fake gasp he pointed at the clock. "My Appointment !" He jump off the chair, once again ignoring the steaming man calls of "You better not be late"

 and ran out the door, a grin on his face after another successful evasion of part two of the lecture. While he was walking in the street of the village hidden in the leaves he stopped and stared at his reflection in the glass of one of the many stores in the shopping district.  He was too busy trying to get out of the lecture he totally forgot to brush his hair before leaving the house, one of the many pointers that his 'esteemed uncle' taught him.

Obito thought back to his classmates, out of everyone he want to be in the same team with Rin is certainly the number one choice. To Obito she was a goddess she was pretty, smart and kid. To the nine year old she was certainly the someone he admire and wouldn't mind giving his heart away to.

He was wearing a blue jacket with orange rims. A graduation presents from his grandmother . To him it was the best thing ever it even have the Uchiha crest on the back too. Even if he didn't have the crest his dark spiky hair and matching color eyes will show that he's part of the Uchiha clan. Even at age nine the clan consider him as one of the slow children, because of the second shinobi war there was a boom in children growing up early meaning that their clan's bloodline trait the Sharingan  start to appear in younger children as they graduated early. 

Even Obito the 'dead last' in his class graduated three year earlier than an academy student during peace time . 

Satisfy with his current look Obito continue on his journey to the hokage tower. He still have an hour before the appointment so he can allow himself to take his time. Since his graduation his uncle along with some of the other Uchiha decided it was time to step up his training, he had no free time from the time he got his blue headband it was constant training.

But still he tried to think positive. Thinking positive makes training much more easiler. At least that what his local training nut and former classmate (and possible teammate? Obito is quiet unsure of this last bit) claims and from the boy who train more than five hours a day some of it had to be true.

So he thought about his dream and Rin. He thought about working hard and becoming number one in the Village. He thought about beating the arrogant kid from his childhood. He thought about beating all the bad guys in the world and he thought about being Hokage. Being Hokage is a status of power. It mean that you are number one in the village stronger than anyone who ever live, plus you get your face craved into a mountain sound along side the founders of Konoha and the the third (and current ) Hokage the man who is called 'the God of Shinobi' The man who trained the Sannin who's contribution to their village during the second shinobi war has given the village the representation of raising strong ninjas.

Obito is going to surpass every single one of them. 

"Oh Obito-kun,"

Obito turned around his face tinted red which quickly faded away. "Suzuki-obasan, what are you doing here?" 

Suzuki-Obasan was a nice old lady who own the local vegetable stand, her family working since the first Hokage, she often work with her eldest son in the stand but once a week she visit her daughter who is nine month pregnant . Obito sometime help her carry heavy packages and sometime gets free vegatable in return . 

 "Rinka-chan gave birth yesterday. Today she's resting in the hospital."

"Congratulation." Obito has met Rinka and her husband many times in the past . The talks with the younger couple is always about their excitement of their child. The newly grandmother as well, along with many complaint of why her sons don't have any children as well.

From what Obito sees Suzuki-obasan is just an old women who wish to have a million grandchildren. Obito is probably one of her honorary grandchildren. The genin looked at the heavy basket filled with fruits in the women's arm. "Is that for Rinka-san?"

Suzuki-obasan nodded. "Yes, I am just about to visit. Would you like to come along Obito. "

* * *

 

By the time Obito step out of the hospital it was well over his appointment time . He didn't even notice the time passing by. 

Obito broke into a sprint. He have heard from his cousin that the man taking the picture was very rude and have no patience what so ever . It was just his luck that he was late. It was already and hour and a half by the time he reach the roof of the tower where the photo is taken in the creamy blank wall used as a background. Obito braced himself for another lecture, one that he have already heard many time since he started the academy at the age of four.

His former classmates are used to him being late even his academy teacher after a year of weekly lateness but to strangers who did not know Obito would believe that he's rude or have no care for the rules and that to Obito is the worse first impression to the Hokage and his new teacher. 

"Sorry I'm late. My name is Uchiha Obito I'm here to take my picture !" The boy blinked instead of a crabby old man there was a young boy around his age. The boy had a green color standard shinobi sandals and grey pants and a dark green jacket that covers his neck all the way to his knees making it difficult to see what kind of figure that boy have. The boy also have wood brown hair and two purple lines over his eyes which strangely reminds Obito of his crush. The boy also had a pale purple scarf wrapped around his neck and a small bookbag straddle on his shoulder. 

"Um who are you?"

The boy turned around facing Obito, although his face did not move a muscle Obito can see all sorts of emotion in the  boy's eyes. Happiness and grief , Obito did not understand how two conflicting emotion can look natural on the boy's face.

"Hello, my name is Sukea." The boy greeted. "I'm here in the place of the old photographer who retired last semester. " Sukea lifted up his camera to show his point . "You must be the last graduate to have his photo taken, right ?"

He nodded. He never seen the boy until today which says a lot since Obito is also a honorary member of Konoha's elderly gossip circle. Maybe the boy moved into the leaf village from somewhere in the fire country. 

Sukea motion his hands to the wall behind him. "Please step here so  I can take your picture." 

Obito did as told making his face look as serious as possible, After all when he get stronger this is the picture that is going on the bingo book for all of the elemental countries to see .

Sukea eyes soften. "I think your face look better with a smile."

"Are you flirting with me !?" He did not swing that way, Nope ! His heart belong to one Nohara Rin , thank you very much.

To Obito's annoyance Sukea only laughed. 

"What are you lau-"

In the middle of his sentence the camera flash as the paper for the picture started printing out from the camera. Obito blinked once then twice and when it finally register what happened he grew upset. "I wasn't ready."

"I know." But by the time Sukea already said that with the photograph in his hand, he have already hopped on to another roof. "Have a nice day Uchiha Obito."

The kid was about to leave and give that photo to the Hokage. "Hey, wait a minute. I said I wasn't ready !" Obito ran after the boy jumping off from the roof but as he jumped he realize something important, as he have plunge down from the gaps between the two building and land in the garbage can down below. He have miscalculated the jump and landed somewhere where he didn't want to be.

The only thing left in the empty alleyway was the photographer's laugh. 

Obito clench his fist. "Damn you Sukea !" 

 

 

 

 


	2. Blame it on the Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Icha Icha can ruin your perfectly good day and so could your long dead uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I knew how to do the weird mix letter thing. Then the middle would have made sense

When it comes to being a shinobi there is a few obvious rules in place that even academy students understand . Some of the rules include drinking during a mission, bring perishable food to long term mission and the one he have broken.

'When you see an ominous looking scroll do not poke it with your porn book' 

Kakashi do not remember the exact wording of that rule but he was pretty sure it's around the same line. But he was pretty sure that in that list of rules there were a little note saying Kage level shinobi are exempt from the rule. The reason for that addition was from the sannin who keep breaking the rules since their academy day and during the second shinobi war the Hokage in his infinite wisdom and understanding of his student added that extra note.

But really Kakashi should have known better. 

It was a small mission that his cute student Naruto assigned to him . A simple B-rank mission checking out the disturbance near Konoha's wall, because of the world being at a time of peace (something Kakashi haven't felt in a long time). While scouting around the wall he notice a light coming from the ground. He would like to say that he approach the glowing box he dug up with great caution but that would be a lie. 

The main reason is the logo on the scroll, it was the Hatake crest something he haven't seen since he last step foot in his family's compound many years ago. His father has told him of one of his uncle when he was younger and just about starting the academy. His great Uncle was said to be a master of seals who has passed from an assassination attempt from his brother the motive was unknown. It was said that the brothers often worked together to create a better living situation in the young Konoha. 

Based on what his father said the Uncle created something extraordinary that was said if it was ever released to the world it would cause even their allies to go against them which mean that whatever his uncle made must be overpowered in some way. 

For a shinobi when creating such a weapon the first thing that comes to mind is the village even Minato-sensei thought about the advancement of Konoha when making the famous flying thunder god. But his Uncle was different . It was clear that his Uncle had a mentality different from the rest of Konoha especially when he announced to the whole village that he got rid of weapon. 

And the rest is history perhaps if his Uncle kept his mouth shut then he would have been able to add an extra ten years in his life. 

But here it is. It no longer became a Konoha problem but now the scroll became a Clan problem something that hadn't happen since his father's death and Kakashi being the sole member of the Hatake clan.

At the point Kakashi can only stare at the scroll on the floor. What is he suppose to do. By Clan law the scroll is officially his and the mission is canceled. He no longer have to present the thing to the Hokage, it could be his to keep.  

Perhaps it was from the emotions he was feeling or maybe it was the power of the scroll but Kakashi felt the urge to open it, to see what his great Uncle has written inside that made him hide it away from the world. 

The next thing he realize is that the trees are taller.

\---

He once had a chat with Naruto. It was one of those days. The day the rusty kunai is filled with shinobi from different ages where they speak of love and regret. He was with two of his students. Sasuke on a mission somewhere in Ame with Sai (his half-student). 

_"No one really know the limits of sealing." Naruto spoke out of the blues. It was common for the blond to bring out a random topic during their meetings. He did not like beating around the bush, he was always straight forward with his talks and likes to get rid of whatever he held in his chest as quick as possible otherwise Naruto claims he won't be able to work properly . A trait that can be seen as a weakness but also as a strength._

_"I mean with the power of sealing we are able to control tailed beast, disobey rules of nature  and create new rules centering on what we like."_

_Kakashi nods along to what Shikamaru like to call 'Naruto wisdom hour' normally it was the Nara who receive the other end of the talk but today it seem that Naruto prefer his company instead._

_"So one day I just thought what if we can go back in time."_

~~_Kakashi froze from where he sat. It was a common thought to many people especially after war.  Hell, even he thought of it after Obito died. If Naruto really did made a seal for the purpose of going  back in time  then-_ ~~

_\---_

Naruto never even started on the project. The next day he just chuckle at his half drunk self and went on with his day. He never spoke of it again.

Kakashi looked around. There were more trees than before. Some even looking younger.

Was this a genjitsu?

"Kai."

...  
...  
...

He could have sworn he had more chakra.

Kakashi look down at the now opened scroll in his hand after reading the content in the scroll he let out a loud curse for no one but the birds to hear.

He took a deep breath. ANBU rule number 204. 'When things go to shit, good luck.'

Although now he disregards rules, Kakashi always found comfort in this particular one. Genma made it which make the wording a lot more sense. 

It was after he and many other left that they made a 'helpful guide to be a successful assassin ' to the newbies taking their place.

With a heavy sigh, Kakashi turned around. If everything the scroll said was true then he have a lot of work to do.

\--

_To the Hatake who found this scroll._

_It has been long since my passing. I_ _wonder_ _how my family has fare. Have we_ _achieve_ _greatness or have we fallen to where we may never come back._

_For the_ _scroll_ _to have come back to life means that someone in my kin has found it. The scroll is not a curse but instead a blessing in disguise. I am certain that you are in a time period_ _where_ _you feel great regret but beware for you are here and you are there. Beware of your past self and beware of_ _those_ _around. For it was others that I hid the scroll. Tred carefully for you are in the past._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here the main reason to why Kakashi is in the past all because of his slightly(?) derange great Uncle. He is very tired of this BS can he retire now,  
> It was two days ago when I realize that after July I won't have internet so I'm just posting whenever.   
> If you have any suggestion to how the story should go then please let me know, 
> 
> This time I wrote this when I should have been doing my final whoops.


	3. The Road of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito is late and Sukea decided to tag along and meet baby team seven.

"Hey isn't it Mr.Uchiha Obito."

A teasing voice stopped Obito in his track . He was on his way to the training ground where he was meeting his team for training. It was only two weeks since team seven was officially formed, and the Uchiha can't help but to like the team well two-thirds of it.

Minato-sensei was strict but in a soothing, relaxing kind of way a complete opposite of what's he's used to. Even before he started the academy, all of his practices and lessons we filled with yelling and sometime depending on which uncle would hit him. It was more of those in the elder's age.

Those who want perfection in the family and to throw away ones that does not fit the mold. It was clear that at the age of four that he was not the Uchiha they want him to be.

A child of unwilling parents and an aging grandmother. Comparing to the baby clan heir he was nothing.

Nothing to the Uchiha but everything to the grandmothers in the streets of Konoha he was the best. Every day he helped and everyday he recieve praise for his work.

Something that the Uchiha don't give out.

Then his teammates Kakashi and Rin.

Kakashi as he remembered was a jerk and guess what?

He still is. He never seemed to get that stick out of his ass.

Obito could careless of the guy who act like all the Uncles and cousin.

But Rin,

Rin is an angel. She don't make fun of him or tell him hee stupid and he always smile no matter how stupid the joke is.

Obito Turner around and look up at one of the houses. He thought it was one of his classmates Genma and Raido who he sometime hang out with. Instead it was the annoying photographer the same one who submitted that embarrassing photo of him to the Hokage. 

_"It's not so bad Obito-kun."_

Lies!

What was his name again. He was pretty sure it started with 'su' su..ki? No that's not right. Sura? 

"It's Sukea, Uchiha Obito-san." The brown head said as if reading Obito's mind. Obito face flusehd as he turned away. "Duh! I knew that already jerk!" 

"Sure, Sure" Sukea laughed he was still wearing his same clothes. From what he know civillans like looking different from others and often wear different clothes everyday. But those who have a shinobi background have trouble of understanding the concept of it. Civilians are just weird like that. Wearing the same clothes everyday can make it easier to identify the body especially during war time. Only when ninjas are in a casual setting or undercover do they change from their normal attire.

The fact the Sukea is still wearing the dumb jacket show that he's from a ninja background.

"Are you a ninja?" He asked.

"Don't you have somewhere to be now?"

He did have somewhere to be but he was already late. It was alright to stay a little longer. Obito tried to copy what Minato-sensei do when ever Kakashi and him fought and he wanted an apology.

"It doesn't work if you raise both your eyebrows."

Dang it.

Sukea then jump down from the pole his two feet landing without a single sound. "What are you waiting for let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

Sukea then raise his eyebrow, the same way Minato-sensei do. "Training of course."

* * *

 

"Where were you?!" Kakashi demanded as the two approach the training field.Minato-sensei and Rin standing next to him. It look like the training didn't start yet. Obito felt like he wanted to yell to. This time it was not his fault-well not totally his fault. If Sukea didn't bother him then he would only have been half an hour late instead of a whole two hour. 

During the walk Sukea demanded that he was the one to lead claiming that he knew a shortcut but what Sukea had not mention was the fact that he never went to training ground thirteen before. Instead he made Obito and himself go around the whole village three times before asking for directions. 

But it was not just Sukea it was Bakashi fault as well for blowing up the old training ground and forcing team seven to go somewhere else in the first place.

Sukea might just become number one in his newly made shit-list which he will name in honor of the idiot who got him lost in the first place.

"We got lost on the road of life." Sukea said solemnly. Everyone stared at the newcomer with confusion.  

"What?"

"We got lost on the road of life." He repeated slowly treating team seven as if they were children still in the academy. "The road of life is a long road." He shrugged as if what he just said was completely normal. "It is understandable if people get lost there all the time. "

It was quiet in the feild for the next few seconds. In Konaha there are many different characters just as there are many type of trees. Eccentrics as the villagers like to call them, most of thoes people work in the shinobi force. 

"Nice to meet you Sukea-san, I'm Nohara Rin." Rin ever the straight man *****  in the group said. "The blond is our teacher Minato-sensei and he's Hatake Kakashi. Are you Obito-kun's friend?"

"Yes." Sukea nods while at the same time Obito shouted "No!"

"We are"

"We are not! We only met once!"

"It was a meeting of fate. We are ment to be."

"What the hell wha-."

Minato coughed into his fist gathering everyone's attention "Ahem, Sukea-kun"

"Yes Minato-san?" The brown haired man said facing the blond with an eye-smile. Obito found it to be very creepy, why did he smile with his eyes when he can use his mouth.

"Are you a genin like Obito-kun and Rin-chan."

He shook his head. "I'm not a ninja sir."  
  
Obito would have thought otherwise, he was sure that Minato-sensei thought the same as well. 

"But you are wearing shinobi-standard sandels as well as pants.Surely you are learning the ninja arts."

Sukea smiles this time with his lips. "I rather not be a ninja. I am a photographer who work for the academy and other private company. It is better for all of us this way."

Obito don't understand what his not-friend means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight man- The normal/sane one in Anime. For example in Gintama ,Shinpachi is suppose to be the straight man but he's not doing a good job is he?
> 
> Sukea sometimes forget that he's not wearing a mask. It's alright it be like that sometimes. I don't know why the end note for chapter one appears on chapter two I'm still getting used to this website.


	4. Team Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sukea decided that Minato can live without his sanity.

While Team seven work on their katas , Sukea sat in the side of the tree observing them. His own mind replaying his own training session with his old team. The team he taught did not do a lot of training since two-thirds of his students are on-hand learners doing things such as D ranks (especially Tora mission) teaches them better than sitting on the grass and learning jitsu. (But now that he thinks about it maybe he should have done a bit more for his students).

Sukea looked down at his camera it was an old thing. Something he receive from the last photographer although it was well cared for the age still made it hard to use. The camera he had when he was in his late twenties is definitely much better than the one in his hands. But it was war time civilian's use items are at a slow during this time he just have to wait for all the drama to be over.

He then eyed his younger self currently arguing with Obito about eating habits. Younger him ate fish,eggplants and miso almost everyday although it is a much better meal than what Naruto called a meal. Obito still have his clan to feed him healthy foods-did Obito just say cats are better than dogs? At this rate even Sukea would have to join the fight.

Minato-sensei, for Sukea now a stranger stood to the side answering Rin's questions but at the same time keeping an eye in case the younger him and Obito decided that their fist would be a better talker than their mouths.

They all seem at peace. None of them have yet went through the hell that their counterparts did.

They have yet to be killed by each other after being used by someone . They have not yet to be played. Kakashi have thrown away his old self and looks. The brown hair and the purple marks permanently stuck on his body. 

_He had once thought of killing his younger counterpart and taking his place._

But what would  _they_  say?

Sukea sighed, his limbs twitching wanting to join in on the training. But he was not a shinobi of the leaf this time around  _and for a good reason too._

He was free to do whatever he wanted. A strange kid who came out of nowhere join the academy and suddenly becomes a genin. Sukea knows how people would react especially in times of war. The village especially a populated one like Konaha manly focus on their military force. Thoes in the lower class who do not have any special part in the shinobi industry are not well looked after (that's how Danzo steal kids with talent. He's pretty sure that's where Sai comes from).

He would be able to slide in and out of the village without anyone suspecting a thing.

Sukea has already made a kill list.

Danzo, Madara, Zetsu and anyone else who came in his way. These people have no way to redeem themselves the grave they have dug is to deep and is filled with innocent bodies. He is not like his students, willing to give a chance . He was born in war and he had died once fighting in one.

It was a chance to make it better for  _his_  pack. The world can beg and plea but if it cause his pack to get hurt one way or another then Kami save their soul.

But with that said, Sukea knows he's a hypocrite especially with what's to come.

Sukea watched as another head enter the playing field. Fierce and loving her hair red as the flame in her heart.

Kushina

His self-proclaimed older sister.

In his past life today was the day where the team take their team photo. Kushina coming over to take it for them and at the time to see what kind of kiddes her boyfriend picked up.

Even if the two didn't announce it, it was clear they were an item. Young Kakashi didn't know until someone pointed it out for him.

So young and innocent his younger self was.

Sukea could see Kushina coming over his way.

"Hey Kid !"

_Snap_

Kuahina blinked notice a camera facing her and a paper sliping out of it. The boy behind it grin. He was plain looking comparing to some of the other colorful people of Konaha. Although the markings on his eyes say something Lonaha already have a clan filled with people with markings.

He the grab the paper and looked at it with an approving smile. "Yo! I'm Sukea !"

The red head grin. "And I'm Uzumaki Kushina nice to meet ya !"

The two shared another grin as a slightly panicked Minato approached the two. Poor Minato-san  now that he's with Konoha currrent troublemaker there's nothing stopping him from starting a blackmailing business-starting with Obito of course.

Sukea looked back at the team and beamed. The people in front of him are not the people he knew. He understand and if he need to push everything back and fake it then he doesn't mind. His eyes move towards Obito and Rin. 

As long as they are safe.

"Hey why don't I take a picture of you guys. Team seven has yet to do a proper team photo."

Minato clapped his hand together. "That's a great idea. Why don't we do that."

The postion was the same as the last one. Kakashi and Obito are left and right respectfully, both throwing side glares are each other. Rin standing in the middle giving a polite smile ignoring the tension on the side. Minato behind his students his hands on the boy's hair, not quiet a ruffle but a nice pat. 

"Uzumaki-san you should join in!"

"It's Kushina-nee to you dattebane!"

Kushina walked over to her boyfriend side her arm around his hips with her hands behind his head resumbling a rabbit ear.

He smiled. Sukea smiled so much today he feels like his face is going to fall out. 

"One !"

"Two!"

"Three"

"Say Team!"

"TEAM!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see Minato is close to a breakdown now that his girlfriend found a new partner. There will be plenty of blackmail soon.
> 
> Sukea is also at a breaking point too, but hey fake it till you make it.  
> I wish to talk more about Kakashi's sanity and his coping method but I feel like that subject is going to be longer than the actual chapter. I'm working on making them longer.
> 
> Sukea decided it was best to not be a shinobi. This choice will have it's pro and con but during the time of war the hokage cares more of what happen in the battlefield then what's happening in the civilian district. Sukea would use this as an advantage he was a hokage after all.


	5. 5 ANBU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was when he was planning for the attack did Sukea realize. "Shit! I just stole Genma's chicks"

Even if Sukea was not an official shinobi, he still have a lot of business with the ninja world.

Such as beating up a God for example.

In peace time there would have been places where Sukea could have trained since training would not be the number one priority .

Which is why he is currently working out in the forest of death. Between the oversize creepy-crawly and the most-likely polluted river it is no wonder that the Forest of death is rated the worst trainning ground in all of Konoha (from what he heard not even Kiri have a forest of death. Kiri ! Bloodline killing Kiri is kinder that Konoha in terms of training ground).

It was during training time where he can reflect and think of the next plan. If he were out in the streets someone might find him suspicious after all.

A quiet sniff interrupt his thoughts. From the footsteps he can tell that the kid was young from the light footsteps-an academy student too by the way the footstep would skip it's usual pattern every three steps. It was a young academy student who wondering around. From the black hair and the pale skin and from the obvious clan symbol on the back of the child's shirt the kid was from the Uchiha clan.

Sukea could have sworn he seen the boy somewhere before.

"Hey little guy. What are you doing here." Sukea asked with a cheerful smile. He was not good with children. It was a miracle that his students ended up decent.

The child sniff his curly head moving up and down as he rub his elbow on his runny nose. "I'm lost. Hideo said- Hideo said." The kid which Sukea identity as a male started crying again.

So the poor boy fell for the surprise prank. It was a prank that was popular in between war and peace time that died out in the Kyuubi attack. It was when the bully picked someone and dare that person to go in the forest of death usually with a promise that something cool was in there. Of course most of the time the ANBU was the one who find these kids and bring them home. But most of the kids are often injured or traumatize and often quit the shinobi program.

Most of the time the victim is usually a child of a civilian background by a clan child after all pranking another clan child that can end in injury can cause a huge political backlash. Whoever pranked the boy must be either stupid or brave.

"Hideo lied to you. There's nothing here." Sukea moved towards the boy and grabbed his hand, he was annoyed that the boy bothered him especially in his 'me' time.

"What's your name Nii-san?" The boy asked slightly calmer than he was before.

"Sukea"

"That's a funny name, mine is much better Uchiha Shisui ."

"Sound like Sushi."

"No it does not!"

He remembers Uchiha Shisui, one of his cute Kohai in his ANBU team when he was younger and angrier. Sukea remembered hearing from Sasuke of the real reason of his Kohai's death and how it fit in to the Uchiha Massacre.

Was the young boy already feeling pressure from his clan along with his two year old cousin?

Sukea looked down at the young boy he was holding hands with, his own hand could cover the other boy's hand three times. At the end of the day both him and his cousin would be covered with the sin of their clan.

But he can change this.

After all it was his duty as a former ANBU captain to help his comrades in need, even if they don't know it yet.

"How's your training to be a ninja?"

The boy looked up eyes wide and alert. "How did you know I'm an academy student?! Are you an enemy!"

"Your footsteps."

Sukea then proceed to explain to Shisui his reasoning from the clothes the boy wear to what kind of shampoo he's wearing.

A good shinobi should not be seen, heard or smelt.

The older man can practically hear the gear turning in the boy's head.

As they were exiting the forest Shisui made a declaration .

"Be my teacher!"

Sukea was not expecting that. "I'm sorry, what?"

Shisui nodded jumping up and down "yeah, you know a lot about shinobi! Much more than stupid sensei! Plus..Plus you're super nice and cool and awesome! I'm calling you sensei from now own!"

Sensei

It's been a while since anyone called him that.

"Call me Captain instead."

"Captain?"

He nodded. "We're both part of Konoha aren't we?"

Shisui gasps as if he just been told the secret of the world. "Just like the police force!"

"More...more like an ANBU squad."

"An ANBU squad? That sound cool. So what do I can you leader?"

"Captain."

"Aye aye sir!"

* * *

 

Sukea was enjoying a meal by the river when he heard rustling in the trees.

"Hey Captain ! Look who I brought!"

He sighs and lower his stick. It was only Shisui.

Honestly, he have no idea on what to think on the young boy, one one hand Sukea can tell that Shisui have the mark of a prodigy. But then again...

"Look I brought over my favorite cousin! Say 'hi' Itachi!"

"G-Good Morning Captain."

The time traveler turn to Itachi.

As a leader he could say that he have failed him just as he failed all those in the past. He misunderstood the sudden change in him. If he have been more active in his fellow shinobi's lives then perhaps he could have save a lot more lives.

It was refreshing for Itachi to call him captain.

He smiled for the young boy with shoulder already heavy from the burden of his clan. "I'm Sukea. You must be Uchiha Itachi, the boy who Shisui can't help but talk about, honestly at this rate I think he might have a complex."

But not as bad as Sasuke and Itachi weird brother complex.

"What's a complex. " Both boys asked.

Sukea waved his hands. "Nothing, Nothing. Let's start shall we."

Both boys nodded both determine to do well in the clan.

Too bad Sukea dislikes overbearing elders.

* * *

 

"Captain Captain!" Voices of young children echo throughout the empty alley in the red district.

The resident of the district is used to it at this point where a rumored shinobi dropout babysits young toddlers and children in his free time.

Many of them have met Sukea, the easy going and optimistic child but many also know the rough and cunning child as well, gambling to get money and fighting anyone who hurt his kids and those under his rule.

If the kid ever get proper training then it would be the end of those who cross the boy's way. The president eyed the child who smiled at the children in front of him.

The older three looked up at the twelve year old with glee. "We did it captain we mastered water walking." The one with the ponytail said.

"Good job Iruka." The leader of the group compliment. "Izumo and Kotetsu too. I suppose Shisui and Itachi already went home?"

"Yes sir! Itachi is having his birthday party tonight."

Sukea nodded. "Yes, I remember." He should get the boy a gift. Something other than Kunais and senbon.

Itachi seem to enjoy watching Sukea cook...

"Hey boss! What are we doing now!" Kotetsu asked. His voice filled with excitement.

What can his cute ANBU team do. Sukea turned around and face the hokage monument.

He suppose he should go rescue his other Kohai.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age of the children.
> 
> Sukea, Obito, Rin and Kakashi -12
> 
> Iruka-8
> 
> Kotetsu and Izumo- 7 turning 8
> 
> Shisui-6
> 
> Itachi- 3
> 
>  
> 
> Regret and guilt is cycling through Sukea's brain, how in the world did he think the forest of death was a peaceful place to reflect?
> 
> Ta-dah! Two mini Uchiha appear along with three future Chunin. 
> 
> Also Sukea just remembered that Tenzo is a thing. How rude to forget your most memorable Kohai !
> 
> No team seven this time but the next chapter will includ "Please-Kami-end-my-suffering Minato" and a "Hell-yes' Kushina"
> 
> On the serious note I will almost be leaving the country soon which mean that my update will be via phone which make my already bad grammar to worse. I'm sorry you all will have to deal with this but in my opinion it's better than putting this whole series on hold .
> 
> What do you think on Sukea's decision to create a mini-Anbu? Who else do you think should be in it? Sukea feels very guilty for stealing Genma and Raido's love children. Hmmm


	6. Minato's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moaning of the occupants in the bedroom next door does not help Sukea sleep at night.

Minato have no idea of what to think of Obito's new friend.

He was a civilian. Born into a civilian family he knows how parents would often tell their children to stay away from ninjas even if they are the same age. Even when Minato started going to the academy he started noticing he neighbor's moving further away from him.

Because of that mindset Konoha was separated between shinobis and civilians.

But each sections feeds of each other especially when the village had to face some sort of danger.

Especially the red district section.

Children both from the shinobi section and of the civilians are warned to not approach the area.

Prostitutes,beggars and black market dealers dwell there. In the words of his academy teacher "It's where the lowest of the lows live."

Of course there are also children who live in the district as well. Children of whores and orphans that escape the orphanage or simply this who age out of the system and is unable to find a job. Many of those children are taken up by the 'adults' would teach them a way to survive.

Even Minato a Jonin does not like walking across the district. But he have an unofficial mission to work on.

Kushina his lovely girlfriend of seventeen years asked (force) Minato to check on her best friend's son.

He remember Uchiha Mikoto, she was three almost four years above him and was widely feared in the field. It was said that she settle down as the clan head's wife and bore a son at the age of seventeen.

From what he heard the son was a prodigy much like his own student Kakashi.

But why would a young boy like that be in such a dangerous place?

"Ugh stop moving so much Iruka!"

"Only if you stop poking my side!"

"Sukea-nii is giving us the funny face again."

Minato paused, he was pretty sure that he heard Uchiha Itachi's voice. From his statement he seem to be hanging out with Sukea. Perhaps his student has introduced the heir to the camera boy.

But at the same time that reasoning does not make sense. Why was the child raised to disregard and dislike civilians hanging out with the tattooed boy?

Sukea sigh, his finger tapping the camera showing that he is impatient. His face at a frozen smile betraying what the rest of his body is expressing.

He then lift the camera up and quickly took the picture while the groups of boys were still fighting. The only one who was ready for the photo was Itachi who was facing the camera with his right hand showing the peace sign in the background was another Uchiha sitting on a pony-tailed  boy fighting against two other boys also on top of each other in a tag team wrestling match. 

Sukea then went towards the group and stick out his hand for Itachi to grab.

The two then started to walk away from the commotion.

Minato froze as he saw Sukea's eyes scan over the building where Minato is hiding. But the boy was a civilian, genin even low to mid Chunin have trouble detecting chakra.

Was the boy a natural sensor? Or perhaps.... Minato much like his students has been raise during a time of tension, suspect everything and everyone. The current generation have the same mentality as well so when something odd shows up everybody is on high alert.

Minato never seen Sukea before Obito introduced him. Of course,he rarely go to the red district during the day and when he do his eyes are always on the objective. He did not actively look at the children,so he may have missed the boy during his missions there.

His girlfriend would think differently though and that's what made her so unique and what made him fall in love with her.

But enough of Minato's eternal devotion to his future wife .

Minato followed the two out of the district into the main road. They seem to be talking about something, focusing his chakra to his ears he eas able to hear the conversation from the roof.

"Sukea-nii are you sure it's a good idea to leave Shisui back there."  Itachi asked.

Sukea nodded. "Of course. Everybody knows not to mess with sushi."

"Shisui."

"Sushi, he likes to be called that."

"But today he screamed that he hates being called Sushi especially when you and Kotetsu tease him."

"It's senpai privilege, one day when you get a Kohai you can tease him all you want."

"Does that mean we're going to recruit more people."

Sukea ruffles Itachi's hair as the duo reach the door to the Uchiha compound. "If you want. I'll make sure Sushi get home. See you tomorrow. "

Itachi bowed. "Thank you nii-San. I will see you tomorrow as well."

It was once Itachi went inside his house that Minato decided to go back and report.

* * *

 

"Kushina dear, please calm down. "

"Mikoto, you don't understand that Minato." The red head pointed at the accused blond. "Has been leaving my mischief partner-a child in the red district. Your son is friends with him. Don't you want his friend to live somewhere safe."

"Well..." The Uchiha started looking towards the blond, for some reason

Minato feels very outnumbered. Which is how he found himself a new roommates (Minato's plan of living together with his girlfriend is now delayed because of the boy)

Sukea watched Minato enter his house refusing to go inside. Minato smiled, although the boy have blackmailed him before to get food and clothes and have ruin romantic moments between him and Kushina at the end of the day the boy was endearing.  

"Sukea, don't you want to come inside?"

Minato watched as Sukea's eyes started to water with silent tears coming out of his left eyes. The boy then quickly wiped the tears away with the large sleeves of his coat. Minato has expected this kind of reaction. It was normal for an orphan to feel this way after being adopted. 

Sukea nodded and stepped inside glancing at everything with a calculating glance. He quietly spoke up "Thank you Minato-san."

He won't admit it. Even with Sukea's blackmail photo against him but Kushina was right. Maybe this is the best choice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry it took so long for a short chapter but I have an idea for this series and I need the readers input since the idea will impact the reading experience. 
> 
> As you know the series has a drabble story named "Snap Shot" where I put my AU idea in. But I want to be able to also put plot relevant prompts that impact the main story such as for example the recruiting idea and Sukea free time activities.The problem is for the readers to better understand the story they will have to read both 'The Photographer' and the revelent chapters of 'Snap Shot' I know some people does not want to put in the effort of doing that.
> 
> So I'm leaving the choice to you.
> 
> If the snapshot thing come true then I'll be sure to leave plenty of notes stating when to go and read 'snap shot' and what chapter to look for. But since I do not want to leave people waiting I'll give two weeks for the vote and if there is none I will do what I believe is better.
> 
> I'm sorry for pushing this on to everyone but I wanted to be fair when it comes to how you read the series. Please continue to stick around and watch Kakashi's adventure and second chance
> 
> -Listless


	7. Genma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genma refuse to be a mother. He's only twelve, the in between of his legs clearly shows he's underqualified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time posting through my phone. I hope everything shows up right.

Genma groan from the uncomfortable position he's in. On his back sat a two year old Uchiha playing guards for the his 'big brothers'

He was suppose to be doing something anything but babysitting a couple of academy brats and a civilian. 

The toddler look down at the genin. His small mouth twitching in amusement. "Prisoner should keep their mouth shut." The boy recited.

Of course they pick Itachi as the prision guard, the boy is diligent and dislike half-assing things unlike the other boys in the group. Even though the boy is three he is the second mature child in the group with the first being Genma himself and the last being Itachi's older cousin.

"That's why you're the mother." A voice called. Genma lift his head to see the bane of his existence sitting on a tree happily eating a banana. The boy was teasing him, he was sure of it.

Sukea laughed again taking another bite of the fruit. " Ma Ma~ there's no need for you to be hostile. Right Itachi."

Without looking at his face Genma can tell that Itachi is pouting.

Should the boy abandon his prisoner in order to pursue another enemy or should he let the enemy free in order to keep the prisoner.

Normally such a problem is covered in the last few years of the academy but Itachi who haven't even started the academy has no idea of what to do.

Sukea knows this.

Genma has no idea how Sukea knows the shinobi way, he know that Sukea is an orphan and he used to live on the street in the red district, he couldn't have known his parents or else he would have been in the orphanage like most civilian orphan goes after their parents died.

All the evidence point to Sukea to be a bastard.

He could be a sleeper agent, it was the only explanation that Genma can think of. Why else would he be so close to the Uchiha heir. Still if he was, why did Sukea invite a genin to his group?

 

_It was during one of his training session. After a thorough lecture from his sensei, Genma started training more by himself. As he was finishing up the last kata he heard rustling in the trees._

_He paused, it can't be Gai because his teammates is very straight forward and prefer meeting Genma straight on rather than hiding._

_It can't be his other teammate Ebisu either because it's Ebisu. It's definitely not his sensei either because a Jonin would never make such a mistake._

_Genma slowly reach for his pouch. "Who's there !" He called out. There was a pause._

_"Aw he caught us." A voice called out._

_"That's because you're too loud." A second voice said._

_"Both of you are two loud. Only me and 'Tachi are quiet."_

_"It's Itachi and I, stupid. "_

_"I'm not stupid! You're stupid, stupid!"_

_Genma slowly lowers his senbon. So it was a bunch of brats playing ninja._

_Slowly one by one the kids started coming out of the bush. There was a total of five brats all of them seem to be different ages from each other with the youngest just a baby._

_Genma tried to act cool but ended up sounding annoyed (because he was). "So what do you brats want."_

_The curly haired boy 'An Uchiha' he noted_ _proudly step out of the line and face the genin with a big smile. "We want you to join our team!"_

_What?_

_As if reading his mind the boy repeats his words. "We want you to join our team."_

_"Look I don't have time to be playing wi-"_

_"It's not a game. We're actually doing ninja stuff." One of the older kids shouted._

_"Yeah! If you...if you don't join our team then we'll do dangerous stuff and we'll blame it on you!"_

_Were they trying to blackmail him?_

_To be honest, he was kind of impressed. The brats as arrogant as they are have a point. No one want to take care of academy kids. So when kids that are not from clans often practice on their own and get hurt._

_Although there are two Uchiha from the group the three older kids don't seek to be part of any major clan so if they practice and one of them get hurt, the kids can blame Genma by lying._

_"Fine. You win."_

_One by one the kids started to smile, one of them started jumping in joy_.

\-- __

And that's how Genma became the second in command of the group.

It was all a surprise. He never expect a civilian his age to be in charge of the group. Heck, Sukea was the one who fed the kids ideas of blackmailing him.

He did not expect much from the civilian but was surprise by the skills he contain. Sukea was obviously not a civilian. When he asked Sukea why is he not a genin the boy repiled.

"I couldn't make it all the way."

It was a vague answer which could mean a lot of things, perhaps he did not have the chakra needed pass the final exam. Or his team failed in the genin test. But Genma decided not to pry. It was a sensitive topic after all.

Genma also decided to not tell anyone of Sukea and his skills. Although the village do come first. Genma is also very protective of those who's close to him. His parents, team and of course his second team is important to him.

He wouldn't mind helping Sukea in his quest to make the academy students become great Shinobi, being a teacher isn't that bad.

Maybe that's why his sensei thought the same when he first met his team.

"Genma-nii." Itachi mumbles.

"Yes Itachi." He replied. 

The young boy face turned red. "I gotta go."

"Go? Go where."

"I gotta go." He repeats his legs close together and his body squirming. Gemma's back is starting to make weird pooping sounds because of the movement, slowly the answer came to Genma. "You need the bathroom."

A nod.

"Now!"

Another nod.

Genma quickly jumped to his feet knocking Itachi down to the floor. "Sorry." He said as he picked up the boy. "Let's go." He then started running as fast as he could to the nearest park. He was sure he can make it in time. "Hold on Itachi."

He didn't make it.

That's why when he went back home he refused to look at his mother in the eyes as he asked for her to wash the urine stained clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Team Ro jr has a co-captain. Genma claims that he's force to do it but really he likes the kids and enjoy training them. At this point Genma is in a cult and Sukea is at the center.


	8. The death of Minato's apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato Namikaze has a very active sex life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is totally clickbait

Konaha have many eyes. Sukea after living in the village for so long can feel the eyes on him and his group. He have no choice but to take two steps up and one down, creating his own team was a step up and now relaxing is a step back.

But he did not feel relax at all. Sukea started feeling dirty and he can't help but to feel wary of his sensei.

Perhaps this time Naruto would be coming much much earlier. Sukea existence was not the cause of Minato's active sex life right? Even his younger self have finally got a clue of what's going on and stop coming to the apartment in the evening.

Sukea has even been thinking of asking Iruka to let him sleepover for a week until Team Seven leaves for their first C-Ranked mission. He now have less than a year to prepare for the mission. So far he have thought of two plans to avoid Kanabi bridge, both are risky, he might even end up death but Sukea is prepared. As a shinobi he is not scared of death.

Today team seven had dinner over at Minato's house meaning that Sukea took part in the dinner as well.

Rin was as sweet as he remembered. Although she treated Sukea like glass because he's a civilian, she's still nice.

Obito was no longer mad at Sukea for the registration incident six month back, he was nice to Sukea especially since he's in charge of the photo in the upcoming Chunin photo. After all until Obito take his Jonin examine the Chunin photo would be used for his profile and the Bingo Books if he ever gets in as a Chunin. Sukea is tempted but he decided to play along with Obito for now, he still have a lot of photo under his bed. He can use any of those in case of an emergency.

Sukea looked over at his left to his past counterpart, he was unsure why but being near his past self for a long period of time give him a headache. He believe that it was some sort of side effect.

He watched the younger Kakashi glance away from him, his face red. So he was still traumatize after their 'talk'.

Stuffing another dumpling in his mouth Sukea looked over at Minato. Minato has been avoiding Sukea for a week after he witness Minato - ahem embracing his girlfriend with passion.  They still have meals with each other but it was often quiet and filled with short talk. Kushina just laughed it out pretending that the incident never happened. It was cute watching the two flustered.

"Are you guys excited for your first C-Rank?" He asked the group .

Sukea may pride himself in his memories, Lately he's started to forget small things such as his old room and plants but the day before while he was talking to Itachi about his father when Sukea thought back to his own and then he realized. He can't remember his father's voice.

Sukea faked a smile as he watched Obito ramble how excited he is. The exact reaction as his old student, granted Obito did not throw a temper tantrum but he was pretty sure the boy was cursing people out in his head, after all his future self vocabulary is pretty colorful. He must have learned it from someone in this time.

"That mean Sukea will be house sitting for me, right?" Minato said interrupting his thoughts.

The brown hair boy nodded, "yes, I'll be sure to burn the house down nice and crispy just for you Minato-san."

The number one feared ninja paled. "A-Are you really." Sukea solemnly nodded. "The fire will start in your room in honor of the owner of this apartment."

Later he caught Team seven quickly removing items from Minato's room. He decided to ignore that for now. It was suppose to be a joke but with the monotone voice he said it with, no wonder people take him seriously. But since he already claim to commit arson in his guardian's home he might as well go through it. 

* * *

 

"Obito-nii said that he went to a C-rank mission is that true?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Is that why we're having a barbecue in his sensei's room? Because we are petty people?" Sukea reach out and ruffle Shisui's hair.

"That's what they get for leaving us behind."

"Heck Yeah!" Izumo cried out. Out of everyone in the group he was the most excited.

He promised after all, who knew that Naruto's pranks can come in handy in a situation like this? The group is currently hanging out in Minato's room having a Barbecue, so by the time that Minato-san comes back to his room tomorrow it would smell like something was burning. After the food, Sukea and the others will coat the room in paint to make it look like the walls have burned.

Of course all of this was approved by Kushina-san who was happy that Sukea had kept his promise of 'burning' down the apartment.

Of course he kept his promise, he's not a promise breaker!

Beside Kushina-san was willing to pay for all the meat and the vegetable that he and his kids are going to eat which makes the prank twice as good. (It was later in the night which Sukea realize that the called the group 'his' kids. It was like being a genin sensei all over again.)

But it was worth waking up in the middle of the night to hear the despair of his roommate?

Yes

Was it worth waking up the next day in the Naka river?

Sukea stood in the front door in his beige pajamas shaking from head to toe. Although fire country is warmer than some of the other country (with the exception of wind country which is practically a desert) it was starting to get colder as the leaves started to change color and fall from the tree.

He pound the door with his fist. "M-Minato-san?"

He was shaking but he felt very warm like he have been stabbed, something he haven't felt in a long time. It was kind of welcoming.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Today he learned that in the village,there is someone even pettier than him.

'Is that even a word?' He thought even his thoughts has started to become fuzzy As a growing boy his immune system is getting stronger.

'Copy-cat Kakashi, defeated by a cold'

Instead of landing on the cold rocky pathway, Sukea found himself landing on something soft and warm. 'This is nice.' He thought as he embrace the darkness that has awaited for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto once did the same prank to a store owner who sold him rotten milk, young   
> Kakashi has a small chakra reserve and weak immune system but he deals with it
> 
> To be honest it's a wonder how Kakashi strive in ANBU seeing how he past out after fighting Zabuza.
> 
> This chapter has a bit of plot in it and will be a reoccurring theme in the book, if Sukea can't remember his dad's voice I wonder what else he forgot.
> 
> Next chapter:Sukea is finally allowed to relieve his stress


	9. The Obligatory Sick Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato does not look like the sexy nurse from the icha icha books

Back to the question on whether the prank was worth getting thrown in the Naka river early in the morning.

On one hand watching Minato cowering in front of his girlfriend and beg for her forgiveness was satisfying. He was pretty sure that Minato did not mean for Sukea to get sick only mildly inconvenienced at best.

But at the end of the day Sukea was sick and he hates being sick. It brings back memories of chakra exhaustion and white rooms that he tired to escape many time. Maybe he'll try to escape this room too. But no matter how much he tired he still would have been captured and tied to the bed but it would totally be worth seeing his caretaker struggle.

On the side of his bed was Minato, today was his day off and his sweet and loving (re: scary and demanding) girlfriend has decided that his punishment should be spending the day as Sukea's nurse.

It was nostalgic, having Minato-san sitting by his bed and watching over his fever. That was when he was still Kakashi and there was no such thing as Sukea the photographer. It was before the dammed mission and the death of Rin even a little before his father decided to take his life.

He made him miso soup before, he wonder if Minato would do the same for him. He was not his cute and loveable student instead he was someone who clung to Minato's side with pages worth of blackmail photos.

Sukea was sticky and sweaty as if he have done a workout with Gai, but he have no moved a single muscle in the past three hours instead he have been drifting on and off between sleep and listening to Minato writing his mission report from the C rank he went on. It was also another noise he felt comforted by.

"You know Sukea, that mask makes you look a lot like Kakashi." Sukea stiffened.

The mask in question was a cough mask that Kushina bought so he won't spread his cold to other. What Kushina didn't know that he have purposly coughed on her boyfriend three times already, hoping that the germs that have conquered his body go and conquer the blond's. They better work fast, preferably during one of his dates. 

"Really."He repiled. "Maybe I'm his evil twin that come from another universe to conquer the world and everyone who inhibits it." The excuse was awful just like all the other excuse that he comes up with. It was good to know he still had it.

"I'm going to assume that was the fever talking."

Sukea decided to ignore Minato-san for a while.

* * *

 

" _Kakashi" An older man stood right in front of Kakashi's face. He looked just like him, sliver hair and -------------, he smiled at him_

_"---" he said. "----------------". Sukea could not understand what the man was saying, his words jumble together as if a group of people were speaking at the same time._

_The stranger - ~~hi@* &÷s f!&a×&the#r~~ then bend down and touch his head ruffling his already messy hair. "---------------" _

_Sukea blinked. "Do I know you?"_

_The scene changed in a flash the man was now lying on the tatami floor curled up in a puddle of blood with a katana near by._

_The scene changed again this time the dead man had his arms wrapped around Sukea in a tight hug. "------------------------"_

_Even if Kakashi could not hear the words the man said he understood it. "I love you too ---" He did not know if he meant the words that came out of his mouth. He rarely 'love' anybody really. But it felt right, it felt like it was the right thing to say and that the stranger in front of him was the person he wanted to say that to for a long time_.

* * *

 

Sukea was shaken awake from a dream he could not remember.

Minato-san was standing over him in concern. "Sukea are you alright?"

It took a while for Sukea to remember where he is and why a dead man was staring at him.

He was currently on a self-appointed mission and he caught a cold. With a sound of confirmation, the man wiped Sukea's face with a towel.

"I was worried, you were crying in your sleep and ah- you still are!" The towel once again was squished on his face. Was he crying?

The familiar ache in his chest has answered for him. Minato put down the towel and decided to pull Sukea into a hug.

"I'm sorry for the prank. I hope it didn't bring back any bad memories."

When was the last time he have recieved any hug from him. It was been a long time, decades and even then a few years. Minato is weird when it come to reading the atmosphere. He understand when the tension is hot in the war room but he have trouble understanding when and why his girlfriend is mad. Sukea suppose that he inherited that mindset from him while his son had the opposite. It was funny how family worked (was Sukea even apart of this family?). He didn't know but even if he wasn't it's nice to pretend like this once in a while.

He leaned into Minato's chest and cried. All for the sake of the lonely grave of the man he forgotten. Hugs, he learned was the best medicine anyone can give.

* * *

 

Hugs, he learned is one of the best murder weapon anyone can do.

He was currently dying a slow and horrible death, was this truly the end? Sukea still have so many things he still need to do in this world and now he's fading away? What a cruel and terrible world this is.

"Sukea stop with the monologues and kids get off him."

"Ma- Genma being crush to death is not that bad."

Kotetsu chucked, he was currently on the bottom of the cuddle pile. His head sticking out right by Sukea's sensitive ears. He was too close for comfort. From his guess Izumo and Iruka are currently pinning down a leg and the two Ichiha conquered his stomach and back area.

Genma as the party pooper decided he was better off the bed than on. When one of the kids asked why Sukea responded first.

"It's because if he go on the bed it will break apart and go splat." He moved his neck and flash a grin.

Genma grin back spreading his arms as he belly flopped on the pile of kids. Everyone including Sukea let out a sound of surprise followed by a groan.

"Gen-nii why."Itachi whined as he rolled off the bed and landed on the rug. Genma decided not to answer and instead ops to roll of the bed as well.

"Let's go, Sukea is still sick and we don't want to catch stupidity."

"Yeah we don't want to catch Sukea's stupid!"Shisui shouted.

"Shut it Sushi."

"It's Shisui!" 

That night Sukea had a dreamless sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a nice end notes before but it got delete along with the edited chapter.
> 
> Basically the next chapter challange the ethics of a military village but it will take time because of the annviersity in my prefecture on the 6th and honestly posting the next chapter and the few after would be really rude. So expect it some time at the 10th (?)  
> Also
> 
> Minato caught a cold two days later and Sukea celebrated.


	11. Atomic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you kids ready for murder?!??!?

 

Now it's finally time to get back to work.

 It's been two weeks since he last got sick, every now and then he still have the feeling of emptying the content of his stomach, but he usually force it back down, when he had no choice, or he usually throw up in the woods where no one can see him. After all, if Minato and Kushina finds out they will force him to go to the hospital and that itself would be enough punishment to last him a lifetime.

As he hangs out with the team or spend days eating ramen with his roommates and watch over the training session  with team 7 he finds himself comparing his younger self with his current self and another realization.

Younger Kakashi has been avoiding him.

Is it because he told Gai where he is and told him that Kakashi wanted to do a twelve hour training session with him?

No, that can’t be it, his younger self was lonely and often have trouble speaking to other children his age, it was Sukea duty as the much wiser and more experience of the two to give him a little push. If that mean tying him and Obito together and tossing them into the forest of death then so be it.

 Where does that leave him now. The recent events and the hallucination during the days he were sick left Sukea paranoid. There were holes in his memories things that he was sure he knew by heart disappear the next day. Every morning comes with more questions about his past and uncertainty of the future.

That’s why he need to finish his mission clean and fast, it was poor on his part to focus one hundred percent on trying to integrate and blend in with the past. He was taking everything slow and easy, he was going soft, but at the same time he supposes after so many years of peace in his own time it lead his war side to become softer.

For the task he was about to do he recruited, his young ‘ANBU’ squad for help. They were all nervous but at the same time excited, they were finally able to do ‘cool ninja things’ of course. But at the same time the responsible adult of the group and his second in command had thoughts opposing his idea.

“What do you mean we’re going on a real mission Sukea, you’re not even a genin and I’m sure there’s no way the Hokage will allow such a thing.”

 He smiled, the same smile he use when talking to his students after they ask him a question when he was very busy planning the death of his enemies during a mission. The comparison works perfectly with what’s going on right now because he was planning a harsh and violent death of someone he hates.

Danzo

No matter what anyone says Danzo is someone that Sukea can never forgive, after all the two have personal history  and even if some of his memories of being with the man is fuzzy, He knows someone else who had suffered even more by the hands of the ex-council member.

His good old pal Tenzo, right now he would be ten years old, just around the age of his mini ANBU squad.

Comparing back to his timeline he was a bit ahead of schedule, almost three years early to be precise .But like he said before he have no time and at this rate in order to keep the tree from rotting out Sukea needs to remove the bad part of the tree right from the source.

Danzo’s hideout was big and it was filled with armed forces that was much stronger than his student and even Genma, but at this point he was desperate there was no one else he could turn to. Only his students,

This was a mission that no adults could have done without major repercussion but as kids? They can do whatever they want and Sukea was going to take full advantage of that. No body cares what they do during the day, especially during time of war, of course Itachi and Shisui will be locked in their compound during days after an attack but that’s because of their high standing in their clan, but the others were either commoners, small clans or from busy ninja family who don’t have time for their child.

 “Well..” Genma demanded his arms crossed over as he waited for the other to answer. Genma compare to the others was none of the above, he passed his academy test to the eyes of the government and it’s people he was a legal adult, no one will question him on his actions while he was wearing his headband and no one would care because even though he was an adult he would still be treated like a child because of his young age and status. Even the chunin Kakashi was still treated like his peer even though he was stronger and mature than an average twelve year old.

Sukea smiles again, something he have been doing a lot in the past, it was amazing to see the difference without his mask. “I have planned everything, don’t worry Gen, I promise everything will be alright, but before that I need to tell you something.”

The brown haired boy stared at him, the same stare that his older counterpart have done whenever someone did something stupid which was just about everyday. It was amazing how the young man eyes didn’t roll out of his body, especially since it’s a habit that had started long before his academy days.

“Hey Gen-Gen, mind sparing me some time. There’s something else I want to talk to you about.” He reached back to his back pocket and pulled out a leather book, it was brand new only two weeks old but it was already full with extra papers sticking out from the side. There is no turning back now, the exit has already disappeared when he first made contact with Minato, that’s why the only thing he can do now is move forward and what’s the fun of walk when he can blow stuff up behind him.

“Alright, I’m listening.”

The world is not ready for this explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long, I finally settle down in my new group home, there's internet but it's really slow and the computer often crash which sucks since this laptop is 3 months old. 
> 
> Anyway, I decided to hop on the bandwagon and make a discord for all my update and ideas or if you wish to just chat that would be fine too. 
> 
> Here's the link  
> https://discord.gg/AGWSmm
> 
> I'm still new at it so don't expect much for the discord.
> 
> Anyway I'm planning out a scheduled for all my story and it would be up there along with one-shots and other stories that didn't make the cut and maybe sneak peek at the new chapters.
> 
> that's all I think


	12. parallel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ROOT raid but I skip all the action for another day

Sukea does not like authority figures. He was once an authority figure after all. Being a Hokage means that people trust and look up to you, does that mean the 6th Hokage should have been trusted and admired by all?

 

No.

 

Another authority figure that should not be trusted is Danzo who at the moment is on the sharp end of his kunai. There’s no need for Danzo to make that dumb face , this was bound to happen at one point or another. It just so happened that Sukea ‘accidentally ‘ waltzed into Danzou's not so secret base with his kiddies and momma Genma and then set his kiddies out to play with the nice shinobi who was standing guard. It was not his fault that Danzo’s child soldiers were weak and lacked training. From the files he had read before, it seemed that ROOT really disbanded around the time of Obito’s death.

  
  


Of course it was very funny seeing Genma steering the kids away from a room with the smell of death. 

 

“No one needs to know,” He said to his second in command, Genma threw a glance over to him and then back to Danzo, at some point Iruka put tape over Danzo’s mouth.

 

“Huh, what are you saying Sukea? Everyone needs to know what Danzo did ! Plenty of kids- my old classmates from the academy that didn’t make the cut or orphans were sucked into this mess. They deserve closure don’t they?”

 

“Yeah but what does that say about Konoha?”

 

Genma drew in a sharp breath.

 

“I don’t get it!” Kotetsu called out, “If Danzo gets the punishment he deserves, won’t that be a good thing for Konoha?”

 

“Not quite.” Sukea said as he turned his back towards the tyrant behind him, he knew that Genma still had his kunai pointed at the elder’s defenseless neck, so it was alright for him to look away for a second. “Sushi, why can’t Konoha announce that one of its council members was a traitor all along?” 

 

The boy scowled as he looked away. “Sukea-nii, how many times do I have to tell you that my name is not Sushi?!” 

 

“The answer please Sushi.”

 

“My name-ugh, it’s because Konoha is at war.”

“If Konoha’s most trusted leader turns out to be a traitor, then it would mean that Konoha is weak!” 

 

Sukea ruffles Iruka’s blood caked hair. “That’s right and if the other hidden village see how weak Konoha has become, then there is a chance that Iwa or Kumo may attack.” 

 

The situation was delicate and as much as he wanted to kill the man in the most gruesome way possible he knew that wasn't an option either.

 

If the ANBU discovered the body of Danzo, there could be two outcomes.

 

The first would be an uprising of ROOT. There’s a chance that the Hokage may believe that one of the kidnapped children snapped under all the training and tourture they were put under and killed Danzo and some of the more troublesome members under him, but Sukea knows, that the right interrogator would bring to light, that none of the children actually killed Danzo. Sukea could put a body right next to Danzo's and make it look like a homicide-suicide case but would Torutre and Interrogation really fall for that?

 

Another outcome could be, that if Sukea and the group managed to hide their tracks well enough and no one knew who really killed Danzo then the council would rule it as an assassination. They would believe, that there is someone in the dark, who is powerful enough to go and kill a veteran shinobi. Even if Danzo did horrible things and deserves his fate, it would still be a scary thought to know that someone, who has the power to kill you, could be anywhere in your village. So the obvious response would be to strengthen security in the village, which would ruin Sukea’s future plans.

 

But like the third, Danzo is getting old. 

It would not be surprising to hear that the elder died from something like a heart attack. Technology at this time was at a low, since all the brains and brawns went to the war effort, unlike the future where Sukea ruled during peacetime and technological development thrived, especially with the invention of mobile phones. Sukea knows how to get away with the perfect crime.

 

“Once everything settles down, then we can expose Danzo for his crimes,” He announced. “but keeping him alive would trouble us, since he can always escape.”

 

“So that means we have to kill him now right? “

 

“Exactly, even if Danzo never gets what he deserves, by getting rid of him now we are doing better for the world.” Sukea looked over the kids. In a way by gathering the kids to come and fight against ROOT he was doing the same thing as Danzo wasn’t he? Creating child soldiers and forcing them to fight battles they have no idea about. But in the end, he still survived while ROOT died along with their founder. The mission was complete, that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about skipping the actual raid but I have plans for it in the future so you all have to wait
> 
> https://discord.gg/3PDd3Ka <\--- Discord if you want to chat, read sneak peak or discuss Sukea's declining mental state.


End file.
